KoP Holiday Special
by Prince of the Forgotten
Summary: I always wanted to do a Holiday Special for the KoPs. I just never had the time. But now, thanks to my break from college for half a year, I was able to complete one. It's Very Warped Holidays except with your favorite KoP operatives. Rated M for a certain situation. Also, please watch the videos of Warp Zone on YouTube, they are really hilarious. No pairings and Happy Holidays!


**THE HOLIDAY SPECIAL**

Prince: Usually I want to write something for the holidays but I never get the chance too. Whether it was school related or I just really didn't feel like it. Well tonight I do. After watching the Warp Zone's A Very Warped Holidays, I feel like I can now write it without judgment. Or . . . maybe I'll just do the lazy thing and replace it with the KoP.

Kiactu: This is a drabble series drifting around the holidays per year. They're majorly inspired by people on YouTube called the Warp Zone, which I highly recommend you watch. Their Very Warped Holidays are actually pretty funny.

**ST. VALENTINE'S DAY**

It was a rather cool winter day at the main KoP HQ. As one young man called out that he was home, he received no answer. Ichigo Kurosaki would have found this funny as he was sure at least one person would've answered. As he walked through the kitchen to grab something from the fridge to drink, he noticed some sticky notes on the appliance.

'**Going out on date with GF. Will be back shortly – Percy**,' the first note read.

"**On my way to date with Kairi. – Sora**."

"**On date with Kairi. Don't tell Sora**. **– Kiactu**."

"**Hinata finally came up with courage to ask me on date. May be able to get in pants tonight. Titties! – Naruto**." Ichigo shook his head at the notes. '_Kiactu's going to get his ass kicked one of these days messing with Kairi_,' he thought. '_And I'm pretty sure Naruto's girlfriend won't even let him get close._' Walking past one of the rooms in the base, Ichigo stopped. It sounded like someone was in pain.

The voice sounded an awful lot like Naruto's. So, worriedly, Ichigo tried to listen to it some more to see if he was actually in pain. "Naruto! Are you okay?" he asked before getting no response. Hurriedly, he opened the door only to regret it instantly. Naruto was sitting in bed with a laptop in hand and his hand under the covers with him. "WHOA!" Naruto yelled. "What the fuck?!"

"Oh god! I'm sorry!" Ichigo said with a massive blush before walking back into what he assumed was his room. As he turned in, he seemed to have stumbled into that same exact situation. "DUDE, GET OUT!" Percy yelled as he threw a box of tissue at Ichigo. The Soul Reaper closed the door before attempting to puke and rushing to where he was sure the bathroom was. Opening it up he was greeted with another shot of Sora wanking it on the toilet. Sora also cursed Ichigo out, who was steadily apologizing as he walked back to where he was sure his room was.

Looking towards his bed, he noticed an exact replica of him laying down with his hands underneath the covers. He could hear squelching sounds. "Dude, do you ever fucking knock when you burst into a room?" his doppelganger asked. Ichigo just stared for a second before fainting on the floor.

After he gained consciousness, Ichigo walked to the central area where everyone met up. Sitting down on the sofa, he looked over to see Kiactu wanking it as well. "'Sup," the immortal said, not even caring that the guy was right there.

**ST. PATRICK'S DAY**

It was a night after an excessive drinking party. Percy opened his eyes and nearly snuggled the person next to him in bed. "Oh Gods," he said once he realized who he was in bed with. Naruto too opened his eyes before stretching and looking back and forth towards his bed mates. It took a second to register who his bed mates were well. "Oh god."

All five KoP members were awake going in the order Percy, Naruto, Sora, Kiactu, and Ichigo. And they were nude in the same bed. "Hey . . . Uh . . . Sora, I don't mean to bother you, but are you . . . um . . . inside me right now?" Kiactu asked silently, his head resting on his hands. "Uh . . ." Sora looked underneath the covers. "Yep. I am indeed inside you now."

"Okay. Thanks for that information."

"No problem."

"Okay . . ." Ichigo started off. "I just say we get up, go get dressed, eat some breakfast, and keep this a secret for the rest of our natural born lives." The others mumbled their agreement, though Kiactu quipped that this memory would haunt him until the end of time.

The others moved out of bed as Sora pushed off Kiactu to release from him with a sickening "POP!"

**(Side Note: Good kids don't drink until they're 21)**

**HALLOWEEN**

"Hey, you guys do know that we can take breaks, right?" Kiactu asked as he walked through the base. Each of the operatives were doing something at their central desks. Not really business related, but nonetheless something. "Today is our break day. Anything done today in another world will just have to wait until tomorrow."

"But what is there to do?" Sora asked.

"I'll tell you. Every year around this time, there's something in America called Halloween," Kiactu responded. "I don't know how it started but we're going to celebrate it."

"You don't know how it started?" Ichigo asked. "Then why do you want to celebrate it?"

"I'm sure Percy could help me answer that. Percy?" Said boy stood up before clearing his throat. "Every year during the 31st day of October, kids cosplay as their favorite character to receive candy from grown-ups waiting at their doors (usually to prank before giving out the candy). But there's something that's preventing us from going to get candy. Society deems us too old for candy, but there's another reason we go to Halloween. Come on, I'll show you."

Outside was a plethora of girls in skimpier versions of Halloween costumes. ". . . You guys have me convinced," Naruto said. Sora silently agreed. Ichigo was the only one with hang-ups, though.

"You know, I think the creatures in the forest downstairs are getting restless," Kiactu said with his hands on his cheek. "Maybe you can tame them while we're gone for Halloween."

"Oh, did you say something about costumes?" Ichigo asked, feigning intrigue. He knew those massive spiders had something out for him. And now they were teaming up with the tigers to bring him down.

The guys soon walked into the changing room to get dressed. Stepping out, it was revealed that they were dressed more like the women they were trying to hit on. Kiactu was dressed up as Tifa from Final Fantasy VII, Naruto dressed up like Sailor Moon, Ichigo was dressed up like a sexy Princess Peach, Sora was a naughty female cop, and Percy was dressed up in a sexy school girl outfit.

". . . Who did you guys say designed these?" Ichigo asked, looking himself over.

"C.O.M.P."

"And you sure that she isn't on the fritz?"

"She has to be," Kiactu said. "These shoes don't match what I'm wearing." Everyone just stared at him. "Let's just go."

**PART 1 END**

Prince: This will be a two-part fanfiction. I highly urge that you guys really watch Warp Zone. They have music from classical videogames that they play with and the like and they make a cappella videos, much like Smooth McGroove. They also put their own lyrics into pop songs, like Turn Me On by Nicki Minaj. You guys go watch. It's Warp Zone on YouTube.

Kiactu: Mahora no Kitsune-Sensei will be updated in a few more weeks. I leave no promises. But, here's a basic synopsis of what to expect. Two people from Naruto's past have entered into Mahora. Well . . . three, but the third one is going to be a little late. Let's just say one of them sees him as his best friend and the other as an older brother figure and leave it at that.

Prince: I really hope you guys don't hold it against me that I'm updating Mahora no Kitsune-sensei in forever. So, until next time.


End file.
